


I'll be okay this Christmas

by everytuesday



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas fic, Eddie-centric, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Texting
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: Эдди хотел бы провести Рождество, не проводя его. В полинявшем свитере и в мягких домашних штанах с единорогами. Возможно, с коробкой индийской еды, дрянным сериалом по «Netflix» и горячим пуншем.





	I'll be okay this Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено prompt на Tumblr: "Get me burgers and beer and I’ll be okay this Christmas".
> 
> Не бечено. Текст, в котором Эдди сначала немного погрустит, но в итоге все закончится ХЭ — в духе романтических новогодних/рождественских историй.
> 
> Героям около 24, modern au. Что-то взято из книги, что-то — из экранизации «Оно» (2017).
> 
> Дисклеймер: ни на что не претендую, от всего отказываюсь

 

Эдди не чувствует приближения Рождества. На самом деле, все, что он чувствует — это нестерпимый зуд. Словно пыль и грязь оседают на коже, и Эдди хочется растереть тело мочалкой, до красноты, а затем вычистить весь дом, каждую комнату, чтобы не оставить микробам ни единого шанса.

Он плетется на кухню, наливает полстакана воды и достает две таблетки «Адвила». Его слегка трясет, голова раскалывается и ровное дыхание требует невероятных усилий. Эдди чувствует, словно ему снова четырнадцать. Словно Дерри берет его в удушающий захват. Он жалеет, что не взял ингалятор — просто на всякий случай, — но тут же вспоминает данное себе обещание. Он не астматик и не должен позволять паническим атакам контролировать его тело, его жизнь.

Мысли вновь возвращаются к маме. Не к ее похоронам, ради которых Эдди прилетел из Нью-Йорка, но к тому, какое влияние оказала на него Соня Каспбрак.

Было бы несправедливо считать, будто Эдди не любил ее. Его мама… Что ж, она была контрол-фриком, и навязчивая боязнь Эдди подцепить очередную заразу — отчасти ее вина. Но она желала ему лучшего, особенно, после смерти его отца. И уж точно Соня Каспбрак была не худшим человеком, которого поглотил Дерри. Не худшим, потому что, сидя в такси, Эдди видел надписи на стенах: некоторые совсем старые, почти стертые, вроде «Покажи свой член, гомик, и я его тебе отрежу», но также и новые, как «Ингрид Розамунд — дрянь, отсосет любому меньше чем за пять».

Боже, кто-нибудь здесь вообще заходит в сеть? Читает что-то, помимо «Дерри ньюс»?  _(1)_

Начавшийся снегопад за окном вырывает Эдди из раздумий. Нью-Йорк прекрасен в это время года, но порой Эдди скучает по снегу, крупными хлопьями оседающему на крышах домов и машин, на витринах магазинов и верхушках деревьев, по снегу, хрустящему под ногами. У Нью-Йорка совершенно открыточный вид, особенно в Централ-парке, вдоль Пятой Авеню или у Рокфеллер-центра, но Дерри… Жестокий, нетерпимый, закостенелый Дерри — его дом.

Эдди дает себе еще несколько минут, после чего ставит стакан в раковину и идет разбирать вещи.

Он не взял много. На самом деле, Эдди не взял практически ничего, кроме костюма, потому что не планировал оставаться в Дерри после похорон. И, конечно, как по закону подлости застрял тут на несколько дней.

В его комнате ничего не изменилось, но Эдди не удивлен — мама не любила перемены. Она не сомневалась, что однажды Эдди поймет, какой Нью-Йорк грязный город, и вернется домой. И это злит до зубного скрежета, до нехватки воздуха в легких, потому что вот, где он сейчас — в Дерри. Соня Каспбрак всегда добивалась своего — даже после смерти.

Эдди находит в шкафу несколько старых свитеров и джинсов. Ему повезло, что он тоже мало изменился со времен отъезда в колледж — по крайней мере, внешне. Он переодевается, и джинсы сидят вполне прилично, хотя и коротковаты, а его свитера всегда были слишком большими, так что в них влез бы даже широкоплечий Майк. Или два Ричи.

Эдди старается не смотреть на фотографии на стене. Большинство «Неудачников» он не видел уже много лет. Он скучает по ним, скучает по Ричи так сильно, что в дни, как сейчас, ему кажется, будто успех — ничто перед тем, что он потерял.

 _К_ _аспбрак_ , приказывает он себе, _просто дыши_.

 

 

 

*** * ***

Выбирая между чистотой снаружи и внутри, Эдди отдает пальму первенства горячему душу, хотя вода еле теплая — бойлер барахлит, и наверняка промерзли трубы. Он не уверен на все сто, но по ночам температура опускается до немыслимых пяти градусов _(2)_.

Когда он раздевается и встает под воду, это словно ритуал. Словно он смывает не только пот, и грязь, и все микробы, что подцепил в аэропорту и по приезде в Дерри, но и грусть по маме, и тоску по друзьям. В конце он, конечно, не чувствует себя новым человеком, но обновленным точно.

Эдди спускается вниз и приступает к уборке. Пылесосит, моет пол, протирает полки. На это уходит больше времени, чем он думал вначале — Эдди привык к квартире в Квинсе, а не к двухэтажному, пусть и небольшому, дому, — но когда он заканчивает, то падает на диван и удовлетворенно вздыхает. _Теперь здесь можно жить_.

Он так вымотан, что не в силах отправиться за продуктами, и, когда усталость окончательно побеждает желудок, Эдди обещает себе, что купит все необходимое завтра, а пока — ляжет спать пораньше.

В любом случае у него нет планов на ближайшие дни. Эдди лишь надеется, что сможет повидаться с Майком до отъезда и найдет убедительный предлог, чтобы не злоупотреблять его добротой и гостеприимством.

Раз уж так вышло, Эдди хотел бы провести Рождество, не проводя его. В полинявшем свитере и мягких домашних штанах с единорогами. Возможно, с коробкой индийской еды, дрянным сериалом по «Netflix» и горячим пуншем.

Эдди даже не уверен, что хочет наряжать елку, уж тем более — вешать на входную дверь венок. Он здесь больше не живет, к тому же, все это наводит на мысли о похоронной процессии, высокомерном священнике и мертвенно-бледном лице матери, медленно уходящем под землю.

Перед тем как провалиться в сон, укрывшись несколькими слоями одеял, он спохватывается и ставит будильник на девять утра.

 

Когда полчаса спустя экран мерцает оповещениями, точно рождественская гирлянда, Эдди уже спит.

 

 

 

 

**+1 (714) 582-86-33**

 

_22 дек., пят._

[22:23] привет Эдс. Майк сказал, что ты в Дерри. приезжаю завтра вечером. как насчет увидеть это с блеском пережившее пубертат и жизнь в Эл-Эй великолепие?

[22:23] Ричи

 

[23:01] надеюсь Майк дал верный номер. в первый раз моя красота обычно сшибает наповал. буквально (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes )

 

[23:02] шутка

[23:02] или нет

  

[23:47] я правда хотел бы увидеться

 

[23:54] разговаривать необязательно

[23:54] позволим нашим телам сделать все за нас

[23:54] отдавшись в страстные объятия друг друга

 

 

 

_23 дек., суб_

[00:00] СЕГОДНЯ УЖЕ НАСТУПИЛО

[00:00] так что готовь лучший наряд, Спагетти!

[00:00] отвертеться не выйдет

 

[00:01] (Nerd Face )

 

*** * ***

Утром, когда Эдди, все еще сонный, заваривает чай и высыпает снэки из самолета в блюдце, он прокручивает сообщения, не разблокируя телефон. Последнее эмоджи просто создано для Ричи, который носил похожие очки раньше, а может, носит их и теперь.

Эдди хмурится и смахивает сообщения, оставляя их непрочитанными.

Вместо этого он открывает диалог с Майрой и, прикусывая нижнюю губу, набирает ответ. Эдди поступает, как трус, но он правда не хочет разбираться с ней сейчас. Не хочет разговаривать, ссориться или спорить. Ему нужно немного времени для себя. Вчера, черт возьми, были похороны его матери.

 

 

 

**Майра Каспбрак**

 

_22 дек., пят._

[17:04] Надеюсь, ты взял тот теплый свитер и куртку, которые я тебе приготовила

 

[17:10] Эдди, детка, ты забыл пакет! Я беспокоюсь, что ты подхватишь бронхит!

 

[18:26] Я так скучаю по тебе, Эдди.

 

[18:27] Не могу дождаться, когда увижу тебя завтра.

[18:27] (Face Throwing A Kiss ) (Face Throwing A Kiss )

 

[21:00] Эдди, с тобой все хорошо? Набери срочно

 

 

 

_23 дек., суб._

Прости, разрядился телефон [09:40]

Все хорошо, не волнуйся [09:40]

 

Но мне придется задержаться в городе — отменили рейс [09:21]

 

В Дерри что-то со связью, наберу как дойду до ближайшего Старбакса [10:03]

Или кофейни? Вряд ли здесь есть Старбакс [10:03]

 

Я тоже скучаю, Майра [10:07]

 

 **Примечание:**  
  
1\. Отсылка к легализации гей-браков в штате Мэн в декабре 2012.

2\. 5 °F или -15 °C.

**Author's Note:**

> Ричи in the flesh появится в следующей главе. С наступающим НГ! :3


End file.
